1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of coin sorters and counters.
2. Prior Art
There are many types of coin sorters extant today. In general they rely on moving coins along a surface such as a rail, and separating the various sized coins by holes or slots of different widths corresponding to the various diameters of coins to be sorted. One of the common problems of prior art coin sorters has been that smaller coins erroneously appear in the bins of larger coins. This phenomenon results from the fact that coins sometimes have sticky substances on their surfaces and are thus retained by the pickup means beyond the hole or slot through which they should fall to be properly sorted. Coins also bounce while being moved in prior art machines and sometimes skip over their proper exit openings.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide a coin sorter which is free of the general problems set forth hereinbefore.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a coin sorter which accurately and consistently sorts coins of different sizes at high speeds.